The present application relates generally to a vehicle door, and more particularly to a vehicle door having a movable window glass and an outside door handle.
For vehicle doors with a movable window glass, there are typically separate mechanisms for guiding the window glass and for controlling the movement of the glass. A pair of glass run channels mount inside the door near either end and receive and guide the window glass. A pair of window regulator guide rails are typically mounted between the run channels and are part of the system for controlling the up and down movement of the window glass. More recently, some have proposed integrating the glass run channels and guide rails. While this may have some cost and operational advantages, it also can make the door assembly process more difficult.
For example, on side doors, door latches are typically located and secured to the door inner panel, while outside door handles are typically located and secured to the door outer panel. Most vehicles transfer the opening energy from the outside door handle to the latch via a rod. And, in order to minimize outside handle travel and efforts the rod must be adjusted so that there is very little or no play in the system. This is typically achieved with a set clip that attaches the rod to the door latch. One characteristic of the set clip with these conventional configurations is that the set clip is closed prior to installation of the rear below belt glass run channel. This is easily accomplished by the installation process for a conventional layout of components in the door. But with an integrated glass run channel and guide rail, a corresponding new assembly process is generally required for the integrated components. With the new assembly process for the integrated components, the conventional set clip is inaccessible behind the channel. The integration inherently provides less room for an assembler to maneuver a hand inside the door to secure components together. Thus, it would be difficult for one assembling components in the door to not only assure that the set clip is closed properly but that the play in the system is minimized. It would also be difficult for an assembler to see if the set clip is twisted or account for threads on the clip that engage the rod prematurely, which adds to the difficulty of assuring that the set clip is properly closed.